Kingdom Hearts: Devoted
by ShadowAya4ever
Summary: Just as Sora tell Kairi about his feeling for her, the darkness return again and take Kairi away from him. Will Sora save Kairi before it too late? Ch.3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: First Love

**I don't own SquareSoft nor Kingdom Hearts. So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: First Love**

The sound of the calming waves sound so peacefully. It was a sign that the night will end soon. The wind blew the trees as gentle as it touch the leafs. As the sun rise from the darkness, the rays from the sun shine all over Destiny Island. A new day has started. As the morning rise, a teen boy was walking toward the sandy beach. He stops and looks at the ocean. The boy was about 18 year old. His hair was spiky and the color was golden, brown. His clothes were very fashionable. As he continues to look at the ocean, he heard somebody calling his name. "Hey, Sora! Whatcha doing?" Sora turns around and realizes who it was. It was his best friend, Riku.

Riku was about 19 year old. He had long, sliver hair. His outfit was very casual. "Nothing." Answered Sora, looking down disappointed. Riku stared at Sora's face and raise an eyebrow. "I know when something's wrong and something's wrong! Now what's wrong?" Said Riku. "Nothing!" Yelled Sora, his face blush red. "Well, you don't need to yell. All I did was ask!" Said Riku. Sora stopped blushing and said "Sorry." "What is on your mind?" Asked Riku. "It's Kairi." Said Sora. "Oh, what about her?" Ask Riku. "Well, it's going to be Valentine Day soon and I don't what to do." Said Sora. "What do you mean?" Asked Riku. "I mean, I always had feelings for her." Said Sora. "WHAT?" Yelled Riku, backing away from Sora. "Are you sure you are not going to do that surprise attack like you did the last time?" "No," Sighed Sora. "I really love her."

Suddenly, they heard a noise that seemed to be coming from the sky. Looking up, they saw a ship coming out of the sky. "Look," Said Riku. "Is that a bird?" "No, I think it's a Gummi Ship." Said Sora. "And it's heading right for us, Sora!" Said Riku, nervously. The Gummi Ship was heading right toward them at a fast speed and both of them yelled at the same time, "HEADS UP" Then, BOOM! The impact caused a giant sand-like tidal wave, which was about to crash onto the boys. "SURFS UP, SORA?" Yelled Riku. "SURF WHERE?" Yelled Sora. Then, SPLAT! The sand tidal wave came crashing down on both of them.

Out of the Gummi Ship came two very strange looking creatures. One of them looked like a duck that stood on two webbed feet. The other one looked like a dog walking upright with a big, black face, protruding teeth and a funny expression on his face. And what do you know, it's Donald and Goofy! "Are you sure this is the right place, Donald?" Said Goofy. "I'm sure of it, Goofy. I" Said Donald. The two of them walked down the beach until they saw a small figure of a girl. It was Kairi. Kairi was the same age as Sora. She was a slim, petite, brunette with big, blue eye and a nice personality. She is wearing a white, sleeves shirt, with a blue tie and wearing a blue skirt. When Kairi saw Donald and Goofy, she immediately greeted them. "Hey, you guys! What are you doing here?" "We're here to see Sora." Said Goofy. "I haven't seen him in a long, long, long, long, long-" "GOOFY!" Yelled Donald. "What? Oh…sorry, Donald." Said Goofy. Then, they heard a rustling noise coming from the sand. "Donald? Did you hear THAT?" Asked Goofy. "Hear what?" Replied Donald. "That noise. It sounds very close." Donald and Goofy looked around and saw a hand slowly coming out of the sand. "HEARTLESS!" They screamed in unison. Donald and Goofy picked up seashells and started throwing. One of the seashells hit Sora on the head and another hit Riku on the nose, which cause a nose bleed. "Hey! It's only us you idiots!" Yelled Sora. Goofy and Donald finally recognized them and said, "We're sorry!" Kairi started to giggle, which it made Sora blush. "It could be worst Sora. That lest you guys didn't stuck by lighting from Donald's magic." Said Kairi.

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha, Kairi. So anyway, why are you two here?" Asked Riku, while brushing the sand off his clothes. Goofy said, "We're here to announce that the King, or was it the Queen?" "The King!" Said Donald. "Oh yeah, that right." Said Goofy. "The King is inviting all three of you to a partee." "That's party, not partee!" Yelled Donald. "You never get anything right!" "What kind of party?" Asked Kairi. "Well…it was either a Voluntine or Valentine Party," Said Goofy. "Goofy, it's a Valentine Party, you dope!" Said Donald. "There he goes again, getting everything wrong. Anyway…the King wants you three to be the guests of honor. Can you come?" Asked Donald. All three of them looked at each other and said, "Yeah! We love to come." "Great, but first we need to go to Traverse Town to get something special to wear to the party. You want something special, don't you?" Said Donald. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

They all climbed inside the Gummi Ship and headed to Traverse Town. When they arrived, they saw their friend, Yuffie, near the door. "Hi, you guys," Said Yuffie. "I was wondering when you would finally show up. We don't have much time, so let's get shopping! I'll take Kairi and you boys do whatever you want. We'll meet you later at the party, ok?" "Sure." Said Sora. "See you later!" When the girls left, the boys started talking about where to go and what they should wear. "What is exactly going to happen at this party?" Asked Sora. "Well…there will be food, drinks, and of course, there's dancing." Replied Goofy, while looking at some funny hats and trying them on. "Oh…but, I can't dance." Said Sora, looking down at his feet while looking at some fancy jackets when he said this. "Oh, I'm sure you do fine." Replied Donald. "No Donald. He really CAN'T dance! I remember that one time he was so nervous that actually did the chicken dance when all of us were doing the cha cha slide!" Riku start laughing his ass off when he told that story, which caused Donald and Goofy to laugh as well. "Oh come on you guys! I was only 10 years old!" Said Sora, he was soooo piss at Riku right now. "Sorry Sora! I couldn't resist. Ha ha ha." Later that evening, as they were waiting for Goofy to arrive to escort them to the party. Riku teased Sora by saying, "Wow, Sora! You look very cute in that tuxedo!" Sora blushed. They heard a horn in the distance. It was Goofy and the Gummi Mobile! "Hi all! Gawsh, Sora! Is that you?" Asked Goofy. "Yeah. It's me and I feel really stupid!" Replied Sora. "Well, let's go. We don't want to keep the King waiting!"

Finally, they reached the King's Castle. There was a huge crowd gathered. The castle was decorated with beautiful pink, heart balloons with red and white streamer. As the boys made their way through the crowd, Sora caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. At least, SHE looked familiar. When she turned, Sora's mind went blank. It was Kairi… and she looks beautiful! She wore a pink and white flowing gown that glittered with her every movement. He was instantly struck with feelings of love and passion. Sora tried to make his way through the crowd as the music started. From the distance, he saw a dark, haired boy approach her. She giggled and took his hand. Sora thought, "What is her doing? I was going to ask her to dance! Who is that boy?" As they twirled closer to him, he saw that it was Leon. Sora and Leon had once fought against the Heartless over 5 years ago. "OH HELL NO! He's not supposed to be dancing with Kairi. I was going to dance with her!" Thought Sora. Just then, Riku showed up, punching him hard in his right arm. "Hey, have you seen who Kairi's dancing with?" Asked Riku. "It's a shame you didn't ask her to dance with you….I feel sorry for you." The music ended just then and Sora said to Riku, "Here's MY chance, I'm going for it!" Sora quickly made his way to Kairi's side and took her hand. He said nervously, "I-I can't dance, but I am a fast learner. W-w-ill you dance with me?" He finished while blushing. "Sure. I love too." Replied Kairi. They both moved out onto the dance floor. Sora was so nervous by now that he was literally shaking. Then, the music started! Sora was shaking wildly now was finally put at ease when the name of the song was announced. "Here's the shake all you toons and toonetes!" Hollered the DJ. Everyone started shaking just like Sora! "Hey, you're good!" Said Kairi, who was also shaking wildly with everyone else. "Thanks! Squeaked Sora, blushing a deep shade of red.

As the music end, Sora took Kairi's hand and led her to the balcony, overlooking the beautiful castle garden. "K-K-Kairi?" Said Sora. "Yes?" Said Kairi. "I-I-I've always wanted to tell you that-err-that…" "Yes? What is it, Sora?" "It's just that I always had feelings for you!" Said Sora, in a fast voice. Kairi blushed at this. "I-I always had feelings for you too, Sora." She said, bashfully. They sat down on one of the balcony's chairs. Sora leaned over and was about to kiss Kairi, when…. "There you are guys!" Said a familiar voice. "We've been looking all over the place for you!" Said another. It was Goofy and Donald, standing in the archway to the balcony. "Come on, it's time to go!" Said Donald. Blushing, both Sora and Kairi got up from their seats and left the castle with their friends.

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Ch.2 will come later.**

**Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealously

**Here you guys go! Chapter 2. Even t****hrough** **no body give a review, I'll just keep on going.**

**Chapter 2: Jealously**

Waiting by the Gummi Mobile, leaning against one of the castle walls was Riku, arms folded and faced tilted towards the starry sky. "We found them, Riku!" Cried Goofy, waving his hands in the air to get Riku's attention. Riku snapped out of his daze and looked toward the approaching group. "Where the hell were you two? I've been waiting here for hours!" An angry scowl crossed Riku's face as he said this in a harsh and firm tone. "We-we uh…," Stumbled Sora, his own face started flushing in a deep crimson. "They were on the balcony." Said Donald. Both Sora and Kairi made dark faces at Donald for telling Riku where they were. "Really? What where you guys doing up there?" Asked Riku, raising an eyebrow in a curious manner. "We-we uh, we where j-just t-alking." Stuttered Sora, hoping that his friend won't find out. "Whatever. Look, let's just get back to the island before it gets too late." So Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Sora got onto the Gummi Mobile. After Sora went aboard last, Riku gave him a scowl look before slamming door shut and getting into the driving position. Up they lifted until they found the right gate that lead to Destiny Island, their home.

The next morning after a good night at the ball, Sora woke up with a deep yawn and a wide stretch. "Yaaawwwwn…I wonder if I should call Kairi today?" Getting out of bed, Sora took a shower, got dress, then walked outside and headed toward the forest to gather some fruit for breakfast. "Heh, heh, heh, they'll never find my presence here." Thought Sora, as he took something out of his pocket and look at it. It was a ring, but not just any ring, it was a wedding ring. "I hope she said yes to me…." From the darkest edge of the forest, two glowing red eyes shone brightly and with great evil. "He couldn't have… At least, I don't think he could have kissed Kairi…" Riku sat in his dinning room, just staring at his cereal as he stirred what was left with his spoon. "Then again, he was alone with her up there… Aggh! Forget it! He's my friend…I think."

Meanwhile, Kairi was in her garden, drinking some tea. "I kind of wonder what would have happened if Donald and Goofy wouldn't have interrupted Sora and me…?" Kairi thought back to the balcony alone with Sora. The very same night when Sora almost kissed her. She blushed at the thought and got up to rinse her tea cup in her kitchen sink. Sora was in the forest collecting some fruit while trying to shake off the strange feeling that he was being watched by something or someone. "He doesn't suspect a thing," Thought the stranger in the darkness, who kept its eyes on Sora at all times. "Soon," The darkened stranger thought. "Soon, I will take control of that fool, Riku. All I need from him now is his heart to further weaken. That should be an easy task, seeing as how he appears to like, or even love, this girl named Kairi." The stranger smiled menacingly.

A dark cloud was beginning to form over Destiny Island, as well as other dimensions. "AHHHHHHHH… Someone help me!" Screamed Kairi, as the two heartless Gargoyles's swooped her off the ground and toward the edge of the forest. Where the strange, dark being, stood waiting. "What do you want with me?" Screamed a struggling Kairi, who was trying to twist out of the two Gargoyles's grasp. "Do not struggle. It is futile, my dark Princess." "Sora AND Riku will find me, and when…" The dark stranger cut her words short. "When they do, they'll probably destroy each other." The dark shadow smiled evilly.

Sora noticed the dark cloud beginning to build and caught a glimpse of Kairi being held between the two heartless gargoyles. He ran toward the group. "Who is that?" Thought Sora, as he readied for his Keyblade. He stepped forward, watching the evil creature closely. "Wait a minute…. Is that who I think it is?" Thought Sora. Carefully, still holding his Keyblade as if he were ready to spring at any given moment, he took a closer look. Sora recognized him at once; it was Sephiroth, the one-winged evil being, who was bent on destroying all of the dimensions. Sora gasped aloud, accidentally attracting Sephiroth's attention, making those two, scarlet growing eyes, look straight at Sora. "You!" He whispered. "I WILL have my vengeance! You WILL be destroyed, Sora!!" He swirled in a vortex of darkness, taking Kairi with him in the process. "Ahhhhh! Help me, Sora! Help me!" Screamed Kairi, as her hand was being pulled into the last of the swirling mass of evil, before being sucked in. "KAIRI!" Yelled Sora, as he tried to rescue her, but grasped only empty air as she quickly disappeared.

* * *

**Yes I know! Sephiroth is back and I'm not sure how Sora plans 2 save Kairi from him!**

**C yay Soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: An old enemy returns

**Before you guys read I would like to let everone know about how old is Sora, Kairi, and Riku.**

**Sora:19 or 20**

**Kairi: 19 or 20**

**Riku: 20 or 21**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An old e****nemy returns**

She was gone, he couldn't believe it was possible…but it was. Sora ran as fast as he could to Riku's house on the edge of the island. Once there, he began to pound on the door, shouting at the top of his lungs. "RIKU! RIKU! IT'S KAIRI, SHE'S-" He was cut off as the door to Riku's house creaked open. Peering inside, Sora found the house empty. "Riku? Are you here, buddy?" Curiosity got the best of him as he stepped into the dark and abysmal home. "Rik-" Again, his inquiry was brought to a stop, as he found something on a small table; a note. Picking it up, he read aloud. "Dear Sora, by the time you find this, I will have gone in search for Kairi. and I've taken the Gummi Ship and have gone into the darkness. Sign, Riku." Sora dropped the note in horror as the realization dawned on him…if Riku went back into the darkness, then he would become evil and become just like the heartless. "Oh no, Riku..."

Running out of the house, Sora went to the Shore of Destiny Island, looking frantically for the Gummi Ship to see if Riku was really gone. Unfortunately for Sora, he was. "Damn it, Riku! Why..." Donald and Goofy then came running toward Sora while Donald had a small scroll tucked inside his feathery hand. "Sora! Sora!" Cried Donald, waving his hands in the air in an anxious fashion. "What's the matter, guys?" Asked Sora. "It's terrible, Sora!" Cried Goofy. "King Mickey has been turned to stone!" Sora looked at Goofy with a shocked expression on his face. "H-he what? When did this happen?!" Donald explained to Sora what had happened in the castle. How when King Mickey's royal guards left for a lunch break only to return to find his majesty turned to a hard rock. "This looks like it's beginning to add up." Sora mused aloud. "What is, Sora?" Ask Donald in a worried voice. "Sephiroth…. He's behind all this." "SEPHIROTH?!" Cried both Donald and Goofy. Placing his Keyblade on his shoulder, Sora headed toward the castle. "Donald, is there some other way to get to a different dimension? Without the help of the Gummi Ship?" Donald thought hard for a moment, and then snapped his fingers as the idea hit him. "Yes Sora, there is…..but the portal is pretty ancient. I don't even know if it still works." "It's going to have to do. Where is it?" Asked Sora with a sound of urgency in his voice. "It's located in the south dungeon of the castle. I think that I can still work it."

They both rushed toward the castle, threw open the doors and bounded down a spiral staircase that lead toward the dungeons. Once there, Donald pushed in a stone block that opened a secret passage. Down another flight of stairs and they came to a square room filled with crystals. On the opposite wall away from the entrance there was a larger crystal. But someone else was there too. Someone familiar. Ansem stood by a panel that was laid before the giant quartz. "Ansem! I thought we did away with you! What are you doing here?!" "That's what you think, you idiot!" Said Ansem, as he turn to face Sora, Donald and Goofy. His silvery hair swished with his long coat tails as he made that small turn on his heed. "IDIOT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT? YOU…..YOU…….Ummmmm idiot!" Yelled Sora, as his face turned bright red.

"Riiiiight…. Anyway, you defeated my darker form, releasing my lighter side. I am here to find a way to stop HIM!" Explained Ansem. "HIM?" Rang Donald, Goofy and Sora in unison. "Yes, him. You fought him before Sora, remember? In Hallow Bastion?" Sora hung his head in deep thought as he tried to remember. He snapped his finger as he came up with the memory of his great battle with the fallen Sephiroth. "But I though-" "You thought you destroyed him" Ansem finished, with an eyebrow raised. "Think again. After you destroyed his physical form, his dark energy form fled into the shadows where it took on a new appearance. Now he is angry and wishes to destroy everything. However, the only way he can do this is by sacrificing the heart of true love."

Sora started to shake all over. Now, he wanted to save Kairi more than ever. "Ansem, do you know how to work this thing?" He said, pointing to the large, ruby-shaped crystal. Ansem looked at the crystal he stood in front of, smiled and turned his gaze back to Sora Goofy and Donald. "You mean this old thing?" He said with mock-amusement. "I could use this in my sleep." "Then, would you mind using it to help me, Goofy and Donald to get to Hallow Bastion?" "And what would I get in return?" Asked Ansem. "Just do it!" Yelled Sora in a harsh tone. Ansem raised his hands in defeat as he sighed. "Very well, but you may want to stand back a few feet." Both Sora, Donald and Goofy moved themselves behind a stone pillar so as to shield themselves from whatever was going to happen. Ansem raised his white-gloved hands and prepared a spell. "Aruna banako sakua REBUTSO." Once speaking this ancient summons, both the crystal and Ansem's hands began to glow a bright sapphire. "Ready guys?" Asked Ansem as he turned towards the stone pillar where the two heroes were crouched, watching the events unfold before them. "We're ready." Said Sora. Trusting someone you thought was evil wasn't something Sora did that often.

Meanwhile, at the castle high atop Hallow Bastion, Sephiroth peered into his dark crystal sphere. "So, they think that they can stop me from destroying the heart of true love, do they?" Sephiroth cackled. He turned to Kairi, who was presently hanging on a wall of shadows, nearly unconscious. "Soon, you will relinquish your heart to the powers of darkness and I shall destroy the universe!" His dark robes swirled around, as he turned to his servant. "Riku, I want you to do something for me…" The boy looked at his master with his soulless eyes. "Yes, Lord Sephiroth? What is your bidding?" "I want you to watch that Sora being very closely. Make sure he doesn't get that key… You know the one." "In the north tower?" Asked Riku. "The very same, now go." Once again, the heartless boy retreated into the depths of the shadows. Heading silently toward the north tower of the Castle Hallow.

* * *

**Sorry if I took long. I couldn't think what to do next and I've college's work to do.**

**So I hope now that everybody understand now. Please R&R!**


End file.
